


They'll Never Break Me

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2021 [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, HP Pop Punk Fest, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hopeful Ending, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Songfic, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: I wasn’t sure what to expect when they told me Draco would be coming back to Hogwarts. A part of me was preparing for another fight, but another part of me knew that the Draco who’d be coming back would not be the boy I thought I had known all those years.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2021 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112108
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: HP Pop Punk Fest 2021





	They'll Never Break Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [HP Pop Punk Fest](https://hppoppunkfest.tumblr.com/), and today's song was 'My Chemical Romance - Welcome To The Black Parade'.

I wasn’t sure what to expect when they told me Draco would be coming back to Hogwarts. A part of me was preparing for another fight, but another part of me knew that the Draco who’d be coming back would not be the boy I thought I had known all those years.

The boy we’d been shown had been influenced by his parents for years. He had been scared. He was lashing out.

He was just a boy like us. Another victim of a senseless war.

I wasn’t sure what the war had done to him, if it had made him grow softer, or of it had made him bitter. Colder.

But when he had walked through those doors – every single face turned in his direction – he had looked just as I had remembered him in my dreams. He kept his head held high, ignoring the disappointed and angry faces of our fellow-students.

He didn’t let the whispers get to him. No matter how they turned from whispers to yells over the following weeks, he refused to let it break him. He would not let it change him.

So I went to his room one night – curious to see what laid beyond that proud exterior. Curious to find out who he truly was.

_“Potter.”_

_“Malfoy.”_

He had flashed a smile as he had let me into his room – finally letting me see behind the mask. And as I asked him how he was coping, he let down the rest of his walls.

“They don’t want me here, I know they don’t. But I did what I had to do.”

“You have every right to be here,” I reassured him, but I could tell that he didn’t believe me – no matter his pride.

“I know what they are trying to do, Potter. But they will never break me.”

“Good.”

“Good?” he scoffed. “Don’t pretend you want me here.”

“I’m not pretending. I’m glad you’re here.”

I never thought I’d be saying those words, but that day I meant them. I was glad to have Draco back with us – alive. Hurt, but not broken by the things that were done to him. The things he had been made to do. It gave me hope.

No matter the hurt, no matter the memories that we had to carry with us after the war, no matter how broken and defeated we felt, we had no choice but to move forward.

We couldn’t let it break us, we had to carry on.

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
